how_to_speed_up_researchfandomcom-20200213-history
Stop discrimination against left-handedness
Although the problem of forcing a child to write with their right hand is pretty much gone these days in most countries, there's still ongoing discrimination against left-handedness in 2 ways: *correcting mirror writing *not having left-handed tools available Mirror writing The people in the old days were stupid for trying to correct left-handedness but because the people here now were not there to tell them so, they did not acknowledge their own stupidity. The same stupidity is happening now with people who are against allowing mirror writing but they don't acknowledge their own stupidity because the whole society around them is also stupid. It would be nice if a left-handed student in an early grade who first started writing in mirror was not corrected by their teacher and was left doing it their own way, and those left-handers who want to mirror write were allowed to so that they wouldn't suffer from smudging pencil lead and pressing against binder rings as described in http://www.buzzfeed.com/daves4/lefties-unite#.clqDGlKqQ. In fact, all left-handed kids who get born past a certain future date should be taught how to mirror write and be given inverted tests in school so that they won't suffer either. There's even an advantage to mirror writing in bending around a left corner because that way, the beginning of the sentence will be unobstructed from view first. In addition, since mirror writing is no harder to read than normal writing as long as it's not rarer than normal writing, all kids born past a certain future date should have a 50% chance of a parent buying an inverted version of each book they want to buy for them, and all textbooks they get should have a 50% chance of being the inverted version, which will keep their doors open to being a teacher who has no trouble reading a mirror written assignment by a left-handed student and make them never struggle to read a wall sign they see in the mirror. As long as parents keep buying inverted books, factories will keep producing them. Unfortunately, the board is not allowed to make a change that will make it harder for their students to get job that requires a lot of writing. A solution to that problem is for the bosses of some jobs to purposely to lefty mirror writing themselves even if they are right-handed and allow other people to do it and once the number of jobs that allow mirror writing stops being so low, the board will feel free to make that change. Once mirror writing first starts to appear in society, the burden to society of adapting to mirror reading can be greatly reduced by people quickly training themselves to get good at mirror reading to get the struggle of mirror reading done and gone. One way to do that is to mirror print word documents and web pages. To mirror print a web page, you have to open the system dialogue. It's a lot easier to learn how to mirror read once you already know how to read than to learn how to read in the first place. Some people might want to further accelerate getting those struggles gone by buying inverted versions of the next books they were going to buy and buying an inverted laptop where they see all text in the browser and Microsoft Word inverted so factories should be ordered to produce as many inverted versions of all books as there's a demand for, not just text books, and as many inverted versions of laptops as there's a demand for. There should even be weak evolutionary pressure for left-handedness until the fraction of left-handed people is 50% so that mirror written assignments will be just as common as normal written assignments and therefore no harder to read. Creating evolutionary pressure for everybody to be right-handed is another way to fix the problem of struggling to mirror read by having a teacher not ever have to read a mirror written assignment and nobody doing any uncomfortable writing, but the first way is better because it removes other disadvantages as described in https://www.researchgate.net/post/Would_the_world_be_easier_if_50_of_people_were_left-handed. Also, all Tim Hortons and Second Cup mugs should have their logo mirror written on side where the handle appears on the right because it looks more natural for the writing to go away from the handle and each new restaurant should have a 50% chance of its name being mirror written on the front. Left-handed tools A lot of left-handed people are struggling with right-handed tools because they can't find a left-handed version of it. There are some left-handed stores that make left-handed tools. Why should left-handers have the bother of going to a special store or specially ordering items? There should be a law that all factories that produce a chiral tool must also produce its mirror image and all stores that buy one version of a tool must also buy the other version, whether it's a can opener, scissors, flute, book, gamecube controller, or trackball mouse. In fact, inverted flutes, books, and bottles probably don't have absolutely a zero demand either so all factories that mass produce a tool should be ordered to produce its exact mirror image even if its demand is super low. Maybe using the engineering optimization techniques for research could create a short cut for simutaneously creating both a machine that can produce a tool and another machine that can produce its mirror image. Shaking hands If your kid holds out their left hand to shake hands with somebody else, don't teach them not to. For any 2 people shaking hands, let who ever holds up their hand first decide whether to shake right hands or left hands.